Lauren (2016 character)
Lauren was a student at Weatherfield High who, along with Shelley and some other friends, bullied Bethany Platt. Bethany's mother Sarah discovered that her daughter had been skipping school despite her upcoming GCSE exams. This was because Lauren and a number of other girls were harassing Bethany during break times. The bullying extended to after school as well and Lauren went as far as stealing Bethany's phone. When Sarah learned that Bethany was being bullied, she went to Lauren's home and berated her and her mother. In a separate incident, Lauren also made cruel remarks about Bethany's newborn half-brother Harry, only for Nick Tilsley to come to her defence by throwing Lauren's bag to the ground and angrily ordering her to leave Bethany alone. Lauren later arrived at 8 Coronation Street with her mother to get justice, only for the Platt family to stand up for Nick and order Lauren and her mother to leave. A few months later, when Bethany and Lauren's exams were finished, Lauren tricked Bethany with a fake apology and learned that Sarah was in Weatherfield General with postnatal psychosis. She and her friends ganged up on Bethany and made fun of Sarah's illness. Lauren next turned up at V Court Fitness on the day that Bethany had received her disappointing set of GCSE results. Lauren taunted Bethany about her weight and kicked out at the exercise ball she was using and at breaking point, Bethany lashed out at her abuser. The fracas was witnessed by gym manager Gary Windass who ordered Lauren off the premises, warning her not to return. After a small heart-to-heart, Gary walked Bethany back home, just in case Lauren was still hanging around. When the new school year started in September, Gary reported Lauren to the school and threatened to take legal action unless something was done about the bullying. The headteacher, Mr. Griffin, held a mediation session with Gary, Bethany, Lauren and the girls' respective mothers. Lauren claimed that Bethany was the real bully, using a bruise from the confrontation in the gym as "evidence". A heated argument started between the girls and their mums. Mr. Griffin decided to suspend both girls as an agreement could not be reached. During Bethany's suspension, she worked at Audrey's salon with her uncle David. She was horrified to receive a visit from Lauren who shoved her against a trolley. David ordered the two girls to call a truce and offered Lauren a complimentary wash and blow-dry. When David was styling her hair, Lauren bragged to him about how much more intelligent she was than Bethany. David started asking her unusual questions about hair. He then grabbed her by her head and demanded she tell him that she would leave Bethany alone. Lauren refused so David chopped off a large chunk of her hair and threatened to cut her throat if she went near his family again. Lauren rushed off scared but struggled out of the door which David had locked. She reported the incident to the police but David told PC Saunders that she was upset because she changed her mind about the new hairstyle she wanted. Gemma Winter, who knew about the bullying, backed up this claim and David was let off. Later that month, her father was called into school as Lauren had been expelled for her actions, and tried to maintain that Lauren was still the victim in the hope that Bethany would receive the same punishment as his daughter. Mr.Griffin stayed firm however and threatened to call the police if they did not leave the premises. After father and daughter left, Mr. Griffin told Bethany that because of her courage and bravery most of the other girls in the school came forward about being bullied - even some of Lauren's friends. The Platts' grievance with Lauren's family wasn't over, as a couple of days after her being expelled, Lauren's father followed David to The Dog & Gun before attacking him and beating him to a bloody pulp, still angered about the incident in the salon. David decided against reporting the matter to the police, however. List of appearances 2016 Lauren Lauren Category:Weatherfield High pupils